Golf is a very popular game. Approximately 30 million people in the U.S. play golf. The number worldwide is significantly higher. A good golf swing is the key to mastering the game of golf. Unfortunately, a good golf swing is made up of many, many facets and most people are not born with the skill.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to develop a new, easy-to-use apparatus for training a person at least one facet of a good golf swing. More particularly, the apparatus disclosed herein teaches a person proper arm position through a golf swing.